The technical field is portable computing devices with removable input/output (I/O) interfaces.
Portable computers are frequently used to give slide or multimedia presentations with the aid of presentation software programs. However, during the presentation, the presenter or an assistant normally must push keys or buttons on the computer to control the presentation. If the presenter is controlling the presentation, the presenter must move back and forth from a speaking position to the computer, such movement may distract the presenter and the audience. Furthermore, the computer must be easily accessed by the presenter and must be provided with enough lighting so that the presenter can find the correct keys to push. If the assistant is controlling the presentation, the presenter must coordinate slide changes in advance with the assistant or give a command or cue during the presentation, which, again, may cause a distraction.
To overcome these problems, peripheral devices have been developed to provide wireless remote control of the computer. However, these peripheral devices require that an infrared (IR) or radio frequency (RF) receiver module be connected through a cable to the computer. The peripheral devices also require software installation and configuration in the computer. In addition, for IR control, a direct line-of-site is required between the receiver module and the hand-held remote control because of the short effective range for IR communication. In order to control the presentation, the presenter must turn from a speaking position to point the remote control to the receiver, which may distract the audience.
A recent attempt to overcome the problems associated with controlling a multimedia presentation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,350, issued Mar. 7, 2000 to Swamy et al. (hereinafter xe2x80x9cSwamyxe2x80x9d). Swamy describes a track-pad or other input/output (I/O) device detachable from a computer and adapted with a remote communication functionality using RF or IR technologies, thereby improving the performance of multimedia presentations and other graphic displays. While offering advantages over the prior art, Swamy still leaves much to be desired. One shortcoming of Swamy is that the detachable I/O device functions as the computer""s only I/O device. The presenter can only use the detachable I/O device to control a presentation. If the presenter wants to return to and use the portable computer directly, the presenter has to place the detachable I/O device back in the computer, which may cause a distraction for both the presenter and the audience and may disrupt the computer""s operating mode. In addition, if the detachable I/O device is misplaced, the computer will be rendered inoperable. This could cause serious problems during a presentation.
Another shortcoming of Swamy is that the portable computer has to be specifically designed to provide the functionality described in Swamy. For many existing computers, it is desirable that the detachable I/O device can be used on these standard computers by simply being plugged in one of the computer""s existing slots, so that the presenter does not have to make the difficult choice between buying a completely new computer solely for presentations, which could be very costly, and conducting the presentations in the old fashion inconvenient way.
Finally, Swamy does not provide for automatic configuration of external video output or internal display modes, which may provide additional functionality and convenience for the presenter.
A portable computer with a multimedia display capability includes a processor, a display and a cursor control device that is fixably connected to the computer and operably connected to the processor. The computer further includes a receiver system, operably connected to the processor, that receives wireless communication of commands and transfers the received commands to the processor. In addition, the computer includes a removable input/output (I/O) device, removably connected to the computer, that is inoperable when connected to the computer and is operable when removed from the computer and functions as a remote control for wirelessly communicating commands to the processor through the receiver system. Because the removable I/O device is separate from the built-in cursor control device, the computer stays functional without the removable I/O device. Consequently, if the presenter wants to return to and use the computer directly, the presenter does not have to place the removable I/O device back in the computer, which may disrupt the computer""s operating mode.
In an another embodiment, the portable computer includes one or more Personal Computer (PC) card slots and the removable I/O device or both the receiver system and the removable I/O device may be designed to fit in one of the one or more PC card slots when not in use. This embodiment enables the presenter to use an existing computer for presentations by simply plugging the receiver system and/or the removable I/O device in one of the computer""s existing slots.
In yet another embodiment, the portable computer includes an electrical signal connecter for detecting a detachment of the removable I/O device from the portable computer. The electrical signal connecter, upon detecting the detachment of the removable I/O device, triggers the processor to provide for automatic configuration of external video outputs or internal display modes. This embodiment provides additional functionality and convenience for the presenter.